


'I'll be seeing you..'

by LadyVellyn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVellyn/pseuds/LadyVellyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay surrenders his old life when he loses his wife. Deciding he needs a break, he leaves his brother, father and the family business for a small shipping village where he begins to find himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Day AU. Will be adding characters as I'm going along but I will update the tags when this happens. Based within Westeros.

Ramsay’s car purred quietly as it came to a stop. Gently, he pulled the hand break up and turned the engine off. The darkness of the night had lingered long into the day, hiding the sun but at least the rain had held off, even if only for a day. He looked up at the sky through his windscreen, assessing the weather and sighing loudly before reaching down to the foot well to retrieve the neatly packed roses, their bright red colour contrasting with the black interior of his car and the black world he was about to step into. 

Opening the door, he turned to the back of his car. All his worldly possessions had been packed away neatly into boxes covering the whole boot and back foot wells of his car. The back seats had been reserved for his most important possession, his Rottweiler, Dante who had quickly made himself at home, stretching his long limps across the back of Ramsay’s car. The dog glanced up at him as he heard the door open.

‘No, not this time mate. You need to stay here, I won’t be long’ he assured him as he patted his head before leaving him. The cemetery had welcomed the dark day and the Victorian lamps that lit the route to the graves shone brightly in the mist. Ramsay pulled his black overcoat’s collar towards his ears as he walked to his destination. The wind had picked up now and rain was surely to follow. Quickly but quietly, he made his way to her grave.  
It was set apart from the others, her parents had requested it. As parents, you never expect to have to bury your child but sometimes conversations wander to what if? Jeyne had always fiercely objected to being buried in the family grave, she was her own person after all and her parents had never thought much of the conversation until they had lost their precious daughter. Adhering to her wishes, they had buried her in her own grave, a mere stone throw away from the Poole family tomb. 

Ramsay has always thought of her grave like a beacon of light. The white marble with gold writing stood apart from the usual black and grey that adorned the grave yard. Kneeling down as he arrived, he placed the roses carefully at the foot of her grave. It had always been so well kept and today was no different. Since her daughter’s death, Jeyne’s mother spent her days ensuring the grave was covered with fresh flowers. She said it was because Jeyne had loved flowers so it seemed apt to come every day to place new ones and dispose of old ones but Ramsay knew it was because she couldn’t bear to be away from her little girl. She had always kept Jeyne close but the minute she had let her wonder into someone else’s grasp, she had lost her. 

He ran his fingers over the golden indentations. Jeyne Bolton. He sighed quietly to himself. She never should have been a Bolton. She never deserved to be a Bolton. Jeyne had deserved so much more than to be married to him, a Bolton and her untimely downfall. It was true they had never loved each other, fondness but never love. It was a marriage of convenience for both of their families but their short time together was enough to show Ramsay that life didn't always have to be blood and gore. Jeyne loved life and had vowed to help Ramsay turn away from his past when she promised to be his wife, which she achieved the day she was taken away from him. 

‘I’ll be seeing you, Jeyne’ he whispered as he ran his fingers over her name once more before pressing a kiss to the marble. He looked up at the sky before stepping away from his wife and walking towards his car. 

The black BMW stood alone in the car park and its lights came to life as he pressed the key and opened the door. Dante had fallen asleep in Ramsay’s absence and his master’s reappearance did nothing to wake him. He took off his coat and hung it carefully on the back of the passenger seat before driving out of the car park and towards his new destination.


	2. Puppy Love

The drive was long and Ramsay would be lying if he said he enjoyed it. Dante had been a difficult travelling partner causing the already long journey to be even longer. His mobile had been vibrating none stop in his trouser pocket but he had no intention of answering it and hoped there would be no signal where he was going.

Finally, the open roads had turned to country lanes and signs for Shipbreaker Bay proved his journey was nearly at an end. Entering the familiar village, he veered left to the top of the bay, taking the road towards his mother’s cottage. Arriving outside, he brought his car to a stop and turned off the engine. Once again, Dante was sleeping as Ramsay exited his car. As he pushed open the old iron gate, it almost fell off its hinges and Ramsay made a mental note that he needed a new one to keep Dante at bay from strangers. The path to the cottage was short as he retrieved the keys his father had given him. Opening the door carefully, he looked around the small kitchen and living room area. It was smaller than he remembered but it held some dear memories. 

Many of his mother’s possessions still littered the room but the cottage was in good condition. It had been rented out as a holiday cottage until recently and the last inhabitants had left it clean and tidy. Ramsay ran his fingers over the old kitchen table, remembering the times he’d watched his mother cooking before turning to the living room, where his toys would litter the floor. He was young, very young the last time he lived here but it represented a time before evil had found a place in his life. They were settled here, him and his mum and it was full of happy memories until the Lannisters took that away from him. If it was Jeyne’s death that showed him life needn’t be full of blood and gore, it was his mother’s death that pushed him towards it. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he checked the rest of the cottage, ensuring everything was in order. Happy with his findings with only a few changes that needed doing, he walked towards his car. The sun was beginning to rise now, setting the sky alight and shedding much needed warmth on Ramsay’s skin. It always had seemed warmer here. Opening his boot, he began to empty it, moving boxes upon boxes into his new abode. After emptying his car, he woke Dante from his sleep and let him run around his new garden while he put clean water and food into his bowls. Watching Dante eat and drink had made Ramsay realise how hungry he was as he set about unpacking the boxes that filled his front room. 

He’d unpacked a fair few boxes when once again, his phone began to vibrate in his suit trouser pocket. Sighing loudly, he retrieved it and swiped to answer the call.  
‘Good morning Myranda. Bit early for you isn’t it?’ he commented, checking his rolex. It read 7am. 

‘WHY haven’t you been answering ANY of my fucking calls, Ramsay? As if it’s not enough that you’ve fucked off to timbuk-bloody-too but to ignore me as well?! You forget who I am!’ 

‘I’ve been driving, as you well know’ he answered suavely as he continued to unpack. 

‘You’ve got a fucking BMW with Bluetooth so don’t give me that shit!’. Myranda was right, he easily could have answered any of her calls but truthfully, he didn’t want to speak to her. 

‘I didn’t hook it up when I started driving but I’m speaking to you now aren’t I? Isn’t that enough?’

‘So, what you’re telling me is you couldn’t be arsed to answer my calls?’ 

‘Uh..correct, yes’. Ramsay could hear the annoyance and rage in her voice but something else had caught his attention. He was sure he could hear the faint muffle of a voice outside and, even more surprising, he was positive he could hear Dante responding to said voice in something other than a bark. Glancing out the window into his front garden, his suspicions were confirmed. 

‘Myranda, I have to go. I’ll ring you back’

‘DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE RAMSAY BOLT’ was all Ramsay could here as he ended the call, placing his phone on the kitchen table. 

Venturing outside, the scene in front of him took him by surprise. A young guy, maybe twenty two, twenty three had put his arm over his garden wall to fuss Dante who was reacting happily to the new contact. On hearing Ramsay’s arrival, Dante barked happily as he ran towards him, circling his legs before running back to his newly made friend. Ramsay spied the dog suspiciously. In all his years of owning Dante, he’d never seen him react so well to a stranger. A bark and sometimes a bite was his usual game. 

‘Oh, sorry mate, I didn’t see you there’ came a voice. Ramsay’s attention was drawn from his dog and to the source of this voice, the young lad who stared back at Ramsay. He was tall, as tall as Ramsay anyway with bright blue eyes, a stark contrast to Ramsay’s steel ones. His hair was a light brown and longer than Ramsay’s and his smile was a toothy one. Ramsay surveyed him for a second before answering. 

‘That’s no bother. You seem to have met my dog’ he nodded his head towards Dante, who looked fondly at his new friend.

‘Yeah, he’s gorgeous isn’t he!’ he confirmed ‘just moved in have you?’ Ramsay nodded carefully. He had always learnt never to trust anyone, strangers in particular. 

‘Well I’m Theon. I fix boats down by the beach’. He extended his hand for Ramsay to shake. Ramsay moved forward slowly, shaking his hand after a minute. 

‘Ramsay’ he confirmed. 

‘Is this your car?’ Ramsay nodded once more.

‘Well, a nice car, a posh suit and a great cottage with a sea view? Can tell you’re not a boat fixer!’ Ramsay’s lip raised slightly. 

‘No, I’m a butcher’ 

‘Meat doing well at the moment is it?’ 

‘Something like that’. Theon smiled. 

‘Well I’ll be off, boats aren’t going to fix themselves’ Theon smiled gently as he rubbed his palm over Dante’s head once more before trudging on with his journey. ‘I’ll be seeing you..’ 

Ramsay cocked his head at Theon at hearing this goodbye, watching him as he walked towards the beach at the bottom of the hill as he furrowed his eyebrows. Dante ran back towards his master, pushing his head into his hand as Ramsay watched Theon disappear out of view.


End file.
